The present invention relates to a rear view mirror specifically designed for motorcycles, or similar vehicles. More specifically, the disclosed device is a motorcycle mounted mirror configuration which allows the area directly behind the motorcycle operator, just behind the rear tire of the vehicle, to be viewed by the rider. Concurrently, the device also allows for viewing by the rider of the road area immediately to the side or sides of the motorcycle, depending on the number of the devices which are attached to the handlebars of the cycle. Currently, a blind spot exists in the road area immediately behind the rider of a motorcycle when using conventional motorcycle mirrors which are designed for automobile side viewing when operatively attached to a vehicle. As a consequence, such conventional motor automobile mirrors fail to concurrently show the area to the side of a motorcycle to the rider along with the area of the road immediately behind the rider when operatively mounted on a motorcycle handlebar.
Observing motorcycle riders on the highway, it is very noticeable that when changing lanes riders turn their heads to look back immediately behind their motorcycle, even though they have handle bar mounted mirrors. Such rider action is consistent in that most riders are aware of the blind spot directly behind the motorcycle and only by turning their heads can they view this area of the road. Helmet laws have only made it more cumbersome for the rider to view this posterior area of the road immediately behind the rider as peripheral vision is severely inhibited by helmets. Still further, many helmets distort or severely inhibit the rider""s hearing which handicaps the rider""s awareness of vehicles in his proximity since they cannot be heard adequately.
Conventional rear view mirrors are designed show the area to the side of the vehicle, with any enhancement being to broaden the side area viewed farther out to the side of the viewer. In an automobile, viewing of the area immediately posterior to the vehicle is accomplished by a rear view mirror center mounted on the windshield. By looking into the reflection in the rear view mirror, the driver accomplishes the task of viewing directly behind the vehicle to ascertain the proximity of another vehicle to the rear. In large vehicles, such as trucks, where a rear view mirror on the windshield is not possible, the side mirrors are extended as far as permissible in an attempt to see behind the vehicle. However, such extended side mirrors still fail to see the first few feet immediately adjacent to the rear end of the vehicle. In the case of very large vehicles, unlike the unprotected motorcycle rider, any following vehicles that are too close to the rear are more of a liability to themselves, than to the large vehicle in front of them, since striking a truck of such size with a car generally only has serious consequences for the car.
However, with the relative small size of a motorcycle, a vehicle approaching or following closely to the rear of the motorcycle produces a great hazard to the motorcycle operator. It is thus very desirable for the motorcycle rider to know exactly what is following to the immediate rear of his vehicle, especially the first few feet, since a vehicle striking the unprotected motorcyclist would cause severe injuries to the motorcyclist.
Unlike the extreme extension of side mounted mirrors of the truck which attempt to provide a view of the road a few feet distant to the immediate rear of the vehicle, mirrors on motorcycles should not extend past the end of the handlebars due to the safety of the rider. The disclosed device accomplishes the task by making it possible for the operator of a motorcycle, or any like vehicle, to not only view the area to the side of the vehicle, but concurrently to also view the area directly behind their vehicle. This is accomplished by means of a split image mirror, a planar mirror with a secondary mirror attached, or a secondary enhancement mirror at a specific angle range, to be added on the existing handlebar mounted mirror of a motorcycle. This secondary mirror is on the outermost side of the normal side viewing planar mirror, directed so as to view or enhance the view of the area at the posterior position of the rider, immediately adjacent to the rear of the motorcycle, and not a few feet behind it as provided by conventional mirrors or mirrors extended to the side of a vehicle. This posterior viewing enhancement is accomplished by the means of a convex mirror which will extend the posterior viewing area.
Many advances have been made in the field of rearward viewing side mirrors, with all relegated to either style, shape and mounting, or improving and enhancing the viewing area to the side, specifically of automobiles in the manner described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,211 by inventor Neil H. Mingledorff, discloses an auxiliary rearview mirror assembly for attachment to a side-mounted vehicle rearview mirror. This device has been conceived to increase and enhance the viewing area to the side of a vehicle only, as described by the graphs displayed in FIGS. 9, 10 and 11. It does nothing to reflect the area posterior to the motorcycle rider, immediately adjacent to the rear tire of the motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,770, by Raymond D. Caravaty, teaches a dual planar mirror assembly of the type to be used on the outside rear vision mirror on the driver""s side of a vehicle. These mirrors, too, can only be directed outwardly from the side of the vehicle and provide no increase in the ability to view the area immediately posterior to the motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,074, by Milfred W. Urban, describes a unique mounting and shock absorbing invention to the side mirrors of a vehicle, enhancing only in an outward directional viewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,485, by William K. Boldwin, Sr., teaches a system of mirrors mounted on the side and on the windshield of an automobile, not useable on a motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,701, by Milfred W. Urban, again describes a continuation of the invention regarding a mounting and shock absorbing systems of an automobile rear view mirror, and is intended to extend side viewing and is also not intended for motorcycle attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,308, by Hy H. Kobrin, discloses another automobile side mounted rear view mirror, with a planar mirror in combination with a convex mirror to enhance the side viewing, for the driver of an automobile. This invention still relies on the windshield rear view mirror to see the area directly behind the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,295, by Robert T. Skilliter, Jr., teaches of a mirror mounting system in which the glass elements are retained in a frame formed of a synthetic resin to relieve the forces exerted by the elements that will crack the glass or frame. This system would be useable on motorcycles, but has not been directed at the need described herein.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 255,792, by Harrison, deals with the design of exterior features of side mounted automobile rear view mirrors and yields not to the enhancement of viewing immediately rearward of a motorcycle.
Consequently, there exists a need for a rear view mirror specifically designed for motorcycles and any other like vehicles, to view or enhance the area directly behind the rider.
The present invention herein disclosed is a handlebar mounted mirror imaging device for concurrent viewing of the area immediately to the side of a motorcycle as well as the area of the road immediately adjacent to the rear tire of a motorcycle. The device accomplishes this intended viewing enhancement by providing a means of viewing the posterior area behind the operator of a motorcycle or like vehicle in conjunction with a conventional handlebar mounted side view mirror. The means of viewing the area immediately adjacent to the rear of the motorcycle with concurrent viewing of the area to the side of the motorcycle is provided by an angled rear view planar mirror adjacent to a planar mirror at an angle to display the area to the side of the motorcycle. A means of attachment to the handle bar of the vehicle is in the form of an adjustable extension arm attachable to the handlebar at one point and connected to the shroud of the mirror assembly at the distal end. Housed within the mirror shroud will be a combination of the normal planar mirror providing viewing immediately to the side of the operator and adjacent to it on the outside edge, and the planar or enhancement mirror angled to provide viewing the area immediately adjacent to and directly behind the operator.
The angle between these mirrors may vary substantially between a range of 3xc2x0 to 25xc2x0. The secondary mirror will encompass viewing the complete area immediately behind the operator and rear tire of the motorcycle, with its scope out to the side area where the normal planar mirror view stops. Enhancement of a secondary mirror is accomplished by using a convex surface expanding the field of view. With similar mirror units on both sides of the operator, motorcycles and similar vehicles will have a means of visually scanning the complete area to the side of, and immediately behind, their vehicle. Such a viewing enhancement provides a major increase to the safety of the unprotected motorcycle rider, especially when a helmet is being worn that negatively impacts both visual and auditory abilities of the rider, handicapping the rider""s sense of surrounding vehicles that are a danger.
Where motorcycles and similar vehicles have existing handlebar mounted planar mirrors in place, the disclosed device in another embodiment may be added to the outside edge of the existing mirrors with a number of different common attachment means such as adhesive, hook-loop fabric, screws or similar mating fasteners.
In embodiments where the disclosed device is provided and handlebar mounted as a complete mirror assembly with an extension arm and handle handlebar clamp, the device optionally provides a means of adjustment for the rider viewing location, and the angle in which the device faces the rider. This means adjustment is accomplished through a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d slot running transversely along the concave back surface of the mirror shroud. The xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d nut slides within the curved slot, relocating the mirror while adjusting the angle that the mirror assembly is directed and tightened by means of a bolt through an aperture in the mirror support arm.
The object of this invention is to provide operators of motorcycles and like vehicles with a means of viewing the area directly behind their vehicle immediately rearward of the rear tire.
Another object of the invention is to make riders of motorcycles and like vehicles conscious of vehicles approaching, or approaching too close directly behind them.
Still another object of this invention is to make riders of motorcycles and like vehicles aware of when it is completely safe to change lanes without turning their heads to look behind their vehicle.
An additional object of this invention is to enhance the visual acuity of motorcycle riders wearing helmets to vehicles in their immediate vicinity.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth in the specification, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.